


Please Cry

by ssoukokuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Emotional Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssoukokuu/pseuds/ssoukokuu
Summary: Long distance relationships are difficult, though Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru already know that. Of all the reasons in the world that may eventually cause them to break apart, they didn't really expect this one. With troubled thoughts, grief, and utter sadness, how does one even cope?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 4





	Please Cry

“Iwa-chan~!” Oikawa greets him through the screen of his phone “I miss you already” he pouts. Iwaizumi laughs as he holds his phone a little farther away from his face so Oikawa can see that he’s wearing the bright cap he sent him from Brazil. “I honestly miss you too, wow, I can’t believe I’m saying this. How gross” Iwaizumi jokes, enjoying his boyfriend’s glare through the phone. “Kidding aside, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa gives him a final eye-roll before a smile returns on his face “your cap suits you. How handsome. Who gave that to you? Probably someone with a great sense of style-” Iwaizumi cuts him off “I’ve had enough of this for today, bye!” he says ending the call.

Iwaizumi laughs knowing he’ll probably call back and yell at him, which Oikawa did. “Iwa-chan, you’re so rude it’s starting to get annoying” he mutters “My bad, my bad,” Iwaizumi laughs “thank you for the cap, it’s my favorite” he mutters, slightly turning his face away from the screen as a sorry attempt to hide his blushing face. With that being said, Oikawa’s face lights up and he smiles proudly at his boyfriend. “I knew it! I freaking knew it!” he exclaims making Iwaizumi laugh. “Whatever, Shittykawa.” Oikawa pokes out his tongue in response. “So, your birthday is coming up in a week, what are your plans?” Iwaizumi asks him but Oikawa doesn’t respond as he scrolls through numerous filters “There,” Oikawa’s face donned with a cat filter “aren’t I cute Iwa-chan?” he coos. “You’re so irritating, I swear to god I-” he sighs “whatever, let’s talk about your birthday” Iwaizumi says as he secretly takes screenshots of Oikawa’s cute face.

“Honestly, I don’t think I can come home,” Oikawa pouts “I mean I have to move apartments that same week and I’ll be too busy by that time” this time it was Iwaizumi who pouted. “I really want to go back to Japan and spend my birthday with you but my circumstances won’t let me. I’m really sorry Iwa-chan” he says, looking dejected. “You don’t have to worry, it will be okay. I-I just really miss you, you know?” Iwaizumi blushes, suddenly feeling shy. Oikawa beams at his response and feels butterflies swarming in his stomach “Iwa-chan,” he says softly “I miss you too, for real. I wish you could be here with me” Iwaizumi smiles warmly at him.

Iwaizumi’s watch beeps signaling that his break was over. “I hear your annoying watch, Iwa-chan, we’ll talk later, okay?” Oikawa asks giving Iwaizumi a small smile. “Of course, love you” Iwaizumi whispers “I love you too Iwa-chan! Bye-bye!” Oikawa waves at the camera and ends the call. Oikawa smiles as Iwaizumi’s face disappears from his screen.

“Iwa-chan is going to be so surprised! Ah~ I’m so excited to go back home!” he exclaims as he stares at the empty suitcase in front of him.

* * *

“He’s going to freak out when he finds out I’m going to Brazil. That dumbass” Iwaizumi mutters to himself and shakes his head, smiling.

* * *

“So you’re leaving on Friday, huh? Your birthday isn’t till Monday next week though?” Oikawa’s friend asks him. “Yeah, I’m surprising my boyfriend so I have to leave early” he explains while taking a sip of his iced tea.

* * *

“What? You’re going to Brazil?” Akaashi asks Iwaizumi as he types on his laptop. “Yep. Oikawa can’t make it home because of apartment issues, so I decided to just go to him” he explains. “Ew, you’re becoming gross Iwaizumi,” Akaashi laughs “you’re always getting mad at him but you really have a soft spot for Oikawa, don’t you?” he teases. Iwaizumi glares at him but immediately focuses back on his laptop and smiles.

* * *

Friday came for Oikawa and he excitedly hopped on the plane, anxious, yet very happy to finally be able to go home and see his boyfriend. He isn’t too excited about the 21 hours of air-time though, he doesn’t like flying too much. 

* * *

It’s 11:06 p.m. and Iwaizumi’s ringing phone wakes him up.

“Hello?” he asks groggily “Who is this?” he adds.

“Is this Iwaizumi Hajime?” a voice that was laced with a tone of urgency asked.

“Yes, who is this?”

“I’m a representative of the authorities and I would like to confirm if you are the emergency contact person of Oikawa Tooru?”

Feeling queasy, like a knot was forming inside his stomach, he answers “Yes, is there anything wrong?”

As the lady on the phone speaks, Iwaizumi’s eyes widen.

“W-what? What plane crash? Y-you must be mistaken, t-tell me you’re wrong. Is t-this a prank? I-It’s not funny.” he rambles. The lady further explains things and drops the call. Iwaizumi, dumbfounded, found himself staring at the wall.

_What’s happening? Tooru in a plane crash? Why?_

* * *

**-Iwaizumi’s POV-**

As the phone call ended I’m still unsure how to comprehend everything. Why was he on a plane headed to Japan? Was he trying to surprise me, perhaps? I’ve got so many questions, yet I have no clue at all whether or not they will be answered.

I got my coat and headed to the hospital where Tooru is currently at. I don’t know what to feel, honestly. I’m still unsure if all of this is real. Am I dreaming? No. Why are my hands shaking?

As I arrived at the hospital, I can see how this was a busy night for them. It is true, there really was a crash. “Excuse me, I’m looking for Oikawa Tooru, please. I’m the emergency contact.” The nurse curtly nods and checks her computer. A nurse rushes past me pushing a stretcher with a bloody man on it. Wait, was that Oikawa? I rushed to look at the patient and I feel my heart sink. I’m trying so hard to remain calm right now but my heart is pounding so fast I feel like it’s going to break. I watch from afar as I see the curtains shut, leaving me nothing to see but a dark blue cloth.

What do I do now? I don't know. I'm clueless.

I slowly walk towards the blue curtain, a doctor runs past me, about to go inside the cubicle where he's in. Without even realizing I grab his arm and introduce myself, he told me to wait where I was and that I could not enter. I still don’t know how to feel. I stand there, my heart pounding and my mind racing.

What do I do? Tooru, what do I do?

I hate the hospital.

* * *

“I’m so sorry for your loss.”

I keep hearing that today. Why do they have to tell me that? Honestly, I don’t really care.

Whatever.

People still keep coming to the wake, even in death you're still as famous as ever, Tooru.

I saw a lot of people cry today. Why do they have to cry here? I just don’t get it. I never really understand crying as an expression of grief or sadness. A person doesn’t have to cry in order to show others that he’s sad. I’m going crazy I guess, I don’t know.

Akaashi and Bokuto came by earlier today. Akaashi asked me if I was okay, I said ‘yes’ of course. They didn’t stay around for too long though, and I kind of felt relieved that they didn't. I'm really not in the mood to talk right now.

Do you still remember the guys from Aobajohsai? They all came yesterday, most of them cried and called you ‘captain’. They’re crazy, Tooru. You left me with crazy people.

Kindaichi said he’ll drop by and check on me on the weekend, if his busy schedule permits him. I don’t need him to check on me though, I'm fine as I can be.

Daichi, Sugawara, and Azumane also dropped by, they’re the only ones who didn’t cry, I think. Good for them. Although, they did give me those stupid sympathetic smiles that I loathe. I don't need their sympathies. I'm alright. 

Tooru, you saw Tobio, right? He cries a lot.

You were so mean to him when you were alive, but here he is, crying for you. He really is something else, despite your endless torment he still looks up to you. He’s still here, it’s creepy because he doesn’t leave. But in all honesty, it does feel nice to have someone here with me when no one is around. We don’t talk though. Silence is enough for both of us to fill the room.

Shrimpy also comes over regularly, he checks on Tobio a lot. He also cried a few times, weirdos.

It must be nice to have someone right now.

I wonder.

* * *

Your urn is so simple, it’s so unlike you.

Even though you never really lived in my house, something feels different. It's somewhat empty, I guess I’ll just have to get used to this.

Since your death, I haven't shed a single tear. Are you mad that I didn’t cry? You know how I feel about crying. I don’t really like it. Before I didn't know what to feel. But now, I know. I know that I should be sad, lonely, angry even. I know that. My problem is, I don't know _how_ to feel. It's alright though. Crying isn’t really necessary, right? 

* * *

“Iwaizumi, I’m sorry I wasn’t able to attend the wake.”

“It’s okay, you didn’t miss much.” I chuckle and he shots me a worried glance.

“Are you okay?”

“Of course not”

“Don’t fight it. Let yourself grieve.”

Kindaichi’s giving me advice now, Tooru. Oh, how the tables have turned.

“I don’t really think it’s necessary. Why do I have to? I’m devastated, but why do I have to act upon it?”

He looks at me weirdly and sighs.

Is he pitying me, Tooru?

I hate this feeling.

With a quick motion Kindaichi embraced me.

“What are you doing?”

“It’s okay. You can be sad. You can cry. You're human after all. ”

Tooru, what is he talking about?

“I’m sad that captain, I mean Oikawa, is gone. I cried so much” he chuckles softly “I want you to to feel free and not suppress your emotions.”

I feel my chest tightening, like when a tsunami is almost close to shore. 

“I know it’s difficult for you to show you’re in pain, but it’s okay to be in pain, Iwaizumi. It’s okay to be hurt.”

Before I even knew it, I was crying.

Kindaichi let me go and I just stood there, tears dripping down my face. I can’t believe this, I’m crying. Why am I crying? He smiled at me, he looks somewhat relieved now.

“Kindaichi I-”

“Just cry. Cry it out. Scream if you want. Release all those pent up feelings.”

I feel gloomy and frustrated, love, I do miss you.

Can I cry now? Is it really okay for me to cry? May I please cry?

I’m letting myself cry now, Tooru, don’t laugh at me, okay? As I bury my face into my hands and sob, Kindaichi pats my back.

“It hurts. I- I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. My heart hurts, it hurts and I don’t know how to fix it.”

Kindaichi doesn’t say anything and just let me cry. This feels good. Crying feels good.

* * *

I cried for hours, I think. Kindaichi didn’t leave me. We have good friends, love, we really do. It still hurts.

I’m still hurting, Oikawa. Can’t you help me relieve this ache?

No?

Okay then, I guess I’ll have to do it alone.

I’ll have to do a lot of things alone. I’ll be alright, though. You know I can do this, right?

We never got to say our goodbyes, it’s irritating me.

But I’ll get over it, don’t worry.

So, Great King, Trashykawa, my genius setter, I’ll say my farewells. It’s been long overdue, but at least I said it, right? It’s me, Iwa, your ace, the love of your life, and I’m here to say goodbye. I love you, Oikawa.

Oh, yeah, how could I forget? Happy birthday.


End file.
